What was Supposed to Happen
by Harifa
Summary: The room is decked, the bells are chiming, merriment is being spread. This day was supposed to be the beggining of happiness for all. or was it? Please pardon my lame name and summary. Being a hardcore RxL shipper, it was really hard for me to write it. R&R


_Adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time he sighed._

 _"_ _So, its finally happening, huh?"_

 _Staring at his figure in the mirror he sighed again._

 _"_ _Time sure does fly…"_

 _"_ _You're here!"_

 _He whirled around at sound of the familiar sound._

 _"_ _Some one is looking decent for the first time."_

 _"_ _Rhen, what are you doing here?" He crossed his arms. "Isn't seeing someone just before wedding some kind of bad omen?"_

 _"_ _Seriously Lars? Since when do you believe in such stuff?" She raised a brow. "Anyway how do I look?" she twirled her dress._

 _He studied her figure in classic white. 'As you always look…'_

 _"_ _Presentable."_

 _"_ _Huh? What kind of answer is that?" She pouted. "You could at least try to be nice. Stop being stoic."_

 _With her gloved hands she pulled the sides of his face forming an uneven smile. He rolled his eyes at her unexpectedly childish behaviour, resisting the urge to take hands into his. The silk of the glove along with the warmth underneath felt comfortable. She looked stunning in the white dress._

 _"_ _I'm always nice. Nicely honest."_

 _"_ _Yeah right." She rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _You seem happy…"_

 _"_ _Of course I'm happy! It's my wedding after all. But I'm also nervous." She smiled faintly._

 _'_ _Nervous? You're practically beaming…'_

 _"_ _Lars? What's wrong? You look disturbed and a bit pale. Are you sick?"_

 _He calmly touched her hand still placed on his forehead. His hand lingered a second longer then it should have in the hold before he dropped her gloved hand back to her side. A look of confusion and slight hurt passed over her face for a brief moment but he had already turned his face to the other side. He couldn't let her see inside him._

 _"_ _I'm fine. "I guess I'm 'nervous'."_

 _"_ _Lars!" she lightly punched his shoulder. "Are you mocking me?"_

 _He let out a laugh. "Oh no, I wouldn't dare to mock the queen of Thais." he said sarcastically._

 _"_ _You're trying to avoid it."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I've known you long enough to tell if something's bothering you. You know you can tell me, right?"_

 _"_ _Sure." 'as if that can ever happen…'_

 _"_ _I'll always hear you. You're special you know."_

 _He simply looked at her, the person he considered so inferior once has such a different meaning to everyone and to him. the guilt has still to subside._

 _"_ _Rhen, can I ask you something?"_

 _"_ _Yes."  
"What if hypothetically-"_

 _"_ _I've finally found you!"_

 _"_ _Elini, what are-?"_

 _"_ _I've looking for you almost everywhere. Do you want to be late for your own wedding?"_

 _"_ _But I'm talking to Lars."_

 _"_ _You'll get to talk after your wedding as long as you want." Saying so she dragged Rhen with her._

 _Rhen turned to give an apologetic look to which he nodded reassuringly._

 _"_ _Yes, it's time." He muttered to himself_

 _Standing in front of the crowd of familiar faces, Lars still had difficulty believing that it was finally happening. The room was filled with white roses and lilies. The whole room was laced in white with every chair facing the white altar in the centre. Lars was oblivious to his surroundings as he was still trying to let reality sink him. Finally, he was jerked from his thoughts_

 _"_ _Do you, Rhen Pendragon take Dameon Maurva as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _A bright smile appeared on her face as she said, "I do."_

 _"_ _Do you, Dameon Maurva, take Rhen Pendragon as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _A small yet bright smile uplifted his face. "I do."_

 _"_ _I now pronounce you man and wife."_

 _Loud cheers surrounding the building completely masked a heart, shattered in millions of pieces. Having all attention drawn to the couple none noticed the devastated frown appeared on the sorcerer's face for the shortest of seconds._

 _Staring mindlessly at his champagne glass spiked with alcohol, Lars found his mood unchangeable. Being a noble, he was tolerant of his drinks which he was resenting now._

 _'_ _Trying to drown sorrows in alcohol even though I can't…how pathetic must I look…'_

 _He didn't know what he was still doing at the after party. As it didn't make any of his situation change, he decided to leave when,_

 _"_ _Lars!"_

 _He turned to the soft tone calling him. Instantly, he regretted it. With a soft smile that churned his stomach, she stared up to him, a slight blush coated her cheeks from the drinks she had._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for leaving our earlier conversation unfinished then. I came to talk to you about before."_

 _As soon as she finished her sentence he knew he had to get away. It didn't matter anymore, so he wanted a few moments. A few more moments of him and her alone._

 _"_ _Rhen!" the speaker embraced her in a tight hug. "Congratulation! I'm so happy for you." She was her friend at Shadwood academy._

 _She stiffly laughed before pulling her away. She wanted to have that conversation with Lars without interruptions. As she finally managed to pull her off, she looked at the spot where he stood, only to find it empty. She frowned with disappointment that he was gone. The conversation earlier still nagged at the back of her mind._

 _Lars heaved a sigh of relief walking outside the castle. He paced alongside the border between the forest and neatly arranged garden. The place had undergone quite some changes in a few months. He ran a hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes in exhaustion. The events of the day heavily weighed on his shoulders. He didn't want to go back to the party. It had become too loud. The only good came out of today was that sword singer friend of hers. If she had not interrupted the conversation it would've been an awkward moment. She couldn't have in any better time. What he had in mind to ask her, even mistakenly, would have bore deep consequences. Fortunately, he would never face the outcome of it nor would he know her answer. Rhen could go on with her perfect life with no regrets. Dameon would keep her happy. He chuckled darkly. Dameon deserved her more than he did, he knew. He was merely being controlled by the darkness. But in the end he didn't betray her in their fight against Ahriman. Whereas, he had always ridiculed her in the most cruelest ways possible in his sane state. Dameon didn't know what he was doing but he did. He hurt her, insulted her intentionally. Even if, she forgave him, he still couldn't. he had sinned far to be happy with her. He was grateful that she was able change that annoying brat that he was and forever will be. Tucking his hands in the pocket of his tailored suit, he brought out a small ring. He stared at the silver band encrusted with diamonds before shutting his emerald eyes with pain. Briskly closing his palm, he threw the object in the forest. He continued to walk down the path with no destination in mind. as long as he could get away anywhere would be fine._


End file.
